College Surprises
by Sensu-No-Osoto
Summary: When starting school again, we all know it's not easy. But have we actually faced problems like handsome ravens, adorable blondes, one of the most messed up family's of all time, creepy,perverted teachers AND schoolwork? I didn't think so.
1. Chapter 1

Hey every molecule! Another fic's up to start. Might be a long one, not sure yet…Oh, I just wanted to thank the ones that favorited and reviewed 'Skin Art'; arigato gozimasu! For all the

wonderful fanfictioners who supported me, I hope this is better.

Flashback : ~/~/~/(flashback-y won't be in italics, but actual flashback will)

Timeskip: ~`~`~`

Major timeskip: ~`~`~`~`~`~`

Different POV: ~?~?~?

Focus on different person: ------------

Focus on different person far away or suspense moments: ------------------------

Why is it like this with the differences so close it's hard to remember which is which? Because I want it like that.

------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha was known as a heartthrob. With his brown midnight bangs, ash grey narrowed eyes (that scared the fuck out of everyone when he was pissed), slightly pale skin, cold

demeanor, enough smarts to pass for some of the best colleges in Japan with little effort, popularity among the female population(two things he hated; popularity and girls), he was the

only one to pass his highschool exams, apart from one certain Huuyga, with the highest possible GPA in the school. He was cool, he was calm, he-

Right now, Sasuke was one thing, and one thing only; annoyed.

He was, at the moment, leaning against the wall that connected the kitchen to the living room, watching pitilessly as his supposed older brother had a go at sprinting around the room

like either he was training for the Olympics or like his life depended on it, Sasuke couldn't decide. And to make it worse, his brother was screaming like at the top of his lungs like either a

little girl enjoying the beach or a woman trying to stop herself getting raped. Again Sasuke had trouble deciding. His nose twitched. Two things that were quite high up on the list of

things Uchihas never did was running and screaming from or for some purely ridiculous reason.

'_Idiots. How could mother leave him in charge is a wonder…"_

"Itachi, stop prancing around the room like a moron."

"But, but Sasu-chan –"

"Don't call me that."

"-If I stop he'll catch me and drag me back to his cave!"

"Anything to get peace and quiet."

"You really don't care if he permanently damages my ability to walk?!"

"You never minded when Kakashi pounded you before. Can you act like an adult for once. You too Kakashi."

Just when Itacchi was distracted with talking to Sasuke, Kakashi caught him tightly in a steel hug, Itachi's futile attempts to escape becoming quite the amusment. Kakashi, Sasuke's

teacher, for some reason, through most of his schools (well, you know, except kindergarten, because Kakashi and kindergarteners would not go well-wait, that's a good idea…)knew

Sasuke the best after his mother and brother, and smiled happily like a bunny that had just found a carrot, or, in this case, a scarecrow that just happened to find a lost weasel. Kakashi

wagged a finger.

"Aww, but we are acting like adults, Sasuke. Adults do adult things, and I'm very aware we have been acting very mature."

"You know what I meant. You two act like a couple of kids who just screw around all the time."

"Tsk, tsk Sasuke, I thought you knew by now that your brother isn't seme material, so what would he be doing screwing around? And I was so sure you figured that out that ni –"

"Do. Not. Remind me."

Sasuke shuddered at the memory.

~/~/~/

Itachi, since Sasuke wasn't legally allowed to stay home alone(though he was perfectly capable of taking care of his self), brought Sasuke along with him when they went over to

Kakashi's apartment for the sake of it, in Sasuke's case. After innuendos that Sasuke didn't understand nor cared about and a movie(which in this case meant Itachi and Kakashi cuddling

on the sofa while Sasuke tried to work on his homework), and after they'd left, Sasuke remembered he'd forgotten his books. Itachi when back upstairs, saying he'd be right back.

Sasuke, after waiting for half an hour and getting tired of every female that passed ogling him, went up to the apartment to ask what the heck was taking him so long and if he could

hurry up with getting his darn books(he's ten, he doesn't curse yet). Knocking on the door and finding it unlocked, after muttering under his breath something about cornfields, Jason(1)

and blackmail, he stepped inside, slightly cautious. Looking around for any signs of struggle(okay, okay. Maybe he did watch to many cop shows) and finding none, he walked quietly to

the closet room; the bedroom. Pressing his hand against the door and not sensing any vibrations(he was in training! Give him a break that he didn't know…), he opened it and…mouthed

one very inappropriate word(that had never come out of his mouth before), matching the situation accurately. He slammed the door shut and ran out the apartment as quickly as

possible, snatching his books along the way.

Seeing your brother get pounded at ten years old is not a very good memory to have.

Sasuke couldn't look Kakashi or Itachi in the eye after that for two weeks.

That is, until he was sat down for 'The Talk'. Both….eh, versions.

~/~/~/

What snapped Sasuke out of his(traumatizing)memory wasn't the loud footsteps, or the slam of the door, not even the shouts and screams of protest that echoed down the stree

coming from a very unfortunate weasel.

It was the heavenly peace and quiet.

Sasuke, sighing in satisfaction, went up to his room to continue his novel that was so rudely interrupted by two complications. It was about a samurai who was to exchange his...body,

and honor to rescue his family. It was so sick and messed up, just the way it should have been. Sasuke was so engrossed in his book he didn't hear Itachi limping up the stairs after a

few hours, or the cheerful 'goodnight' answered to with a 'screwed up pervert'. Only when he heard Itachi's soft snoring did he acknowledge his brother's presence.

Sasuke closed his book with a sigh.

He was actually going to miss here.

One month till he was out of here.

One month till college started.

------------------------

On a orange-sheeted bed in the Uzamaki residence lay a young, usually happy bouncy blond with his head in his hands. Suddenly, he looked up at the very thing that had him in this

state.

_Glare._

Well, I did say usually happy.

"Why the hell do you do this to me?! Since when do I deserve any of this?! This is all your fault! If only I'd listened to mom! She was right! And so was sensei!"

Unfortunately for our little blue-eyed friend, textbooks don't talk back.

"I really should have taken those lessons!"

Just as Naruto was having a glaring contest with his summer work(and losing miserably), his bedroom door opened. A head of red peeked in.

"Naruto, honey, are you arguing with your textbooks again?"

"O-Of course not mom! I was just…practicing, uh, for my star of the year…speech! Right, and you know, I didn't want to bother you guys to help me, so, um, I…got my…textbooks, to be

my…audience?"

"Uh huh. If that's what you want to say, sweetie."

"Eh heh…"

"Anyway, dinner is ready, so you'd better leave your 'speech' for later."

Naruto could have sworn he basically saw quotation marks when his mother said 'speech'.

"'Kay, I'm coming now."

Naruto followed his mom downstairs to the dining room where the rest of his family sat, which consisted of eight people.

His dad was already seated at the table along with his siblings Kankuro, Temari, Naruko, Gaara and Konahamaru(generous little me decided to give Naru siblings). After everyone was

seated, they ate and conversed happily about things happening, like starting school, who-blackmailed-who confessions, and why the price of bunny accessories were going down.

After dinner, Naruto went back upstairs to hit the books.

Poor books.

Tired out from book ba-uh, studying, Naruto flopped down onto his bed and searched for the book he was reading.

Prince of Alchemist.

The most action-packed book he'd ever picked up, and it had to be a manga. Go figures.

Too bad it was so interesting he didn't notice Konahamaru sneek into his room with a few items in his hands…

Naruto closed his book with a yawn. Getting up, he went over to change for the night. He was SO ready for bed.

That is, until he heard what sounded like a stampede stopping at each bedroom door. His brother's doors.

Temari and Naruko.

What the hell happened?

"NARUTO!!!"

Naruto knew he was now officially screwed.

Naruto looked for a place to hide. He didn't care what he must have done, once they didn't find him all would be fine and dandy and he would have eight ribs intact like every other normal

person.

So sad his family wasn't exactly on the norm side.

Just as they reached his door, everything went quiet. He heard a chain of cheerful sharp taps on his door. Slowly, awaiting his fate, he creaked it open. There stood Temari and Naruko

smiling brightly. Temari spoke first.

"Hey bro, we were just wondering, have you seen our bras or underwear, or, I don't know, clothes in, let's just say, your room anywhere?"

Naruto wouldn't be ashamed to admit his legs were shaking. A lot.

"N-n-no, w-what would they be doing in m-my room?"

"I don't know, we just thought we should ask."

A few seconds of silence later, they snapped.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING THEM NARUTO?!! WE KNOW YOU HAVE THEM!!"

"What?!"

Now was the time for him to panic.

"I-I really don't know what you're talking about! I swear!"

They calmed down a bit. There was always a soft spot for younger siblings in this family; it was just genetic. Naruko sighed.

"If you really say you don't have them, I guess you really don't have them."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief when they turned around. But that didn't last for long.

Temari stalked passed him into his bedroom.

"Oh?"

She held up a blue halter top.

"What's this then? Part of the new line for guys?

Naruto gaped like a fish out of water.

_Konahamaru!_

That little son of a…he's the one who set this all up!

'_I;m gonna kill him!"_

Well, that is, after Naruko and Temari kill HIM.

"NAARUUTOO!!!!!!"

------------------------

Ah, finally done the first chapter! This took me like four hours to do, because Ihad this all written perfectly on the laptop up to chapter two before it crashed, and I forgot to save this one! Gahh! Well, at least part of it's finally done. Thank you for reading, and bear with me through the chapters to come!(I'll be updating as fast as I can, which is probably every week or sooner or later, but most likely every week!) ^_^


	2. Author's NoteHELP!

Author's Note

Hi hi! Look, this isn't some 'I'm-discontinuing-this-story' note, so don't worry. I just need you guys' help. Sasuke is definitely going to be in college, that's a given. But, should I put Naruto in college too, or senior year in highschool? You decide; I have it planned out both ways anyway. Please chose wisely and quickly, so I may continue this story for the anticipated readers. ^_^'


	3. Chapter 2

Gomen, gomen guys! You see, I had to go to the hospital for a broken arm….. okay, okay, stop giving me that glare. I don't really have an excuse……except that I had a lot of work to do with my art projects and I have a fever and cold and such….but, I didn't say I would definitely update every week! Sry for the wait minna-san, but at least it's here, ne? ^_^'

Well, the votes have been calculated, aaaaannnnnnnnnnnddddddddddd……………………… college wins! So, they'll both be in college! Sry if others wanted highschool(like me), but more ppl want college and the fanfics are for the viewers, so here you are! The next chapter of College Surprises! Enjoy! ^_^

Damn, I amost forgot: no, I do not own Naruto; if I did, there wouldn't be all this hurt and fucking confusion, just fucking! (yeah, maybe it would hurt a little, but that's because it would be their first-ah, well, ignore me! eh, eheh, eheheeh…..)

Flashback : ~/~/~/(flashback-y won't be in italics, but actual flashback will)

Timeskip: ~`~`~` (will do this eventually…….-_-')

Major timeskip: ~`~`~`~`~`~` (will do this eventually…..-_-')

Different POV: ~?~?~? ( will do this eventually…..-_-')

Thought:_"kukuku…"_

Focus on different person: ------------

Focus on different person far away or suspense moments: ------------------------

------------------------

"You have all your bags right? And make sure you don't go to bed too late, and do all your work, and don't do drugs, and-"

"I know, I know. When I go anywhere after eleven, try to get someone to come with me, and work before any partying. I know! I'm not in junior high anymore mom!"

"I know, but you'll always be one of my babies!"

"Mom!"

"Remember to call; your mother gets worried."

"Yes dad…."

"Oi, Naruto! If you see any hot girls, give me her phone number!"

"Kankuro!"

"What?!"

"Bye nii-san!"

"……"

"Oh right! See you later too Gaara! Make sure Naruto doesn't get into any trouble!"

"Naruko!"

"……"

"Well Naruto, I think by that he means don't screw around, or he'll kick your-"

"Time to go! Have fun you two!"

"Yeah! See you guys soon!"

"…..Goodbye."

"BIG HUG!!!"

All the Uzamakis huddled together-even the few that were forced-for their goodbye hug.

When they finally let go, Naruto and Gaara said their last goodbyes before making their way for the main door.

-----------

The Uchiha's goodbye was a little different.

"Maybe here you'll find someone Sasu-Chan….."

"Urasai Itachi, or I might just call on Kakashi; I know he's here."

"……….Whatever."

"Hn."

"Boy, boys! Don't be like that! You won't be seeing each other for a long time! Now be good out there Sasuke!"

"Yes mom…"

Sasuke's mom gave him a hug, and he responded. Then he turned to Itachi. They pretended to give a big hug, but when their mom was looking away, it was anything but a friendly goodbye hug.

"Don't get in trouble. I mean it. I'm the one that'll have to deal with your sorry ass, and I don't want to take time from my work."

'_Don't get in trouble; we still worry.'_

"Hn."

'_Don't worry. I don't plan on doing anything stupid.'_

"Bye bye Sasuke! Have a great time!"

"Bye mom. Bye Itachi."

With that, Sasuke started lugging his suitcase to the entrance.

------------

Now, Naruto knew his brother wasn't the kind of person that made conversation, but this was ridiculous. They had been walking around for half an hour trying to find the info center, and so far, they had found nothing. Gaara stopped, turned around, and walked away.

"And then Kiba-hey! Gaara! Where're you going?!" Naruto ran after his brother to find that he'd found the center.

'Damn Gaara…'

"Come on Naruto; mom told me to watch you, and I'm not about to let you out of my sight."

Naruto huffed and followed Gaara, making sure to keep a little distance. After the lady behind the counter directed them to the right building, Naruto kept looking around in awe. He was actually in college now; with his test scores, he was quite surprised he passed for any. Okay, he did a bit of work over the summer, but he still didn't expect Konaha University. It was huge. It was-

"Stop spacing out; we're here."

Naruto looked up to glare at his brother, but once again he was walking off.

"H-Hey! Where're you going now?!"

"I'm a second year; we're in different buildings. What, do you need me to hold your hand and bring you up to your dorm."

"N-No! I just forgot……"

"I will come to check on you in three hours. Goodbye."

Naruto grumbled while he went inside and waited for the elevator, which at the moment was taking its own damn sweet time to come down, and sighed.

"This can't get any worse."

------------

'This can't get any fucking worse.'

That was the only thing running through Sasuke's head when he entered the building.

He should have taken the back entrance like Itachi did.

"OH MY GOD!!! HAVE YOU SEEN THAT GUY?!?!"

"HE IS SO HOT!!!!"

"IS HE A FRESHMAN?!?!"

"NO WAY!! HE"S WAY TOO MATURE!!!!"

"WHO CARES?! I JUST WANT TO BRING HIM TO MY DORM AND-"

Yes; this is what Sasuke had to deal with from now till graduation. He quickly made a turn for the cafeteria and put his hood up as he slumped into a chair.

Waiting here for a few hours was worth his sanity.

------------

"203….204….205….206! Found it!" Naruto shouted.

"Hello my youthful friend!"

"Hm?"

Naruto almost had a heart attack when a green monster leaped in front of him. "AAAHH!!!!" The green beast held up his hands in an apology. "I am so sorry my friend! I did not mean to scare you!"

"That's o- um, do I know you?" Naruto eyed the green clad……_person_, in front of him. As his eyes traveled upwards past the bowl haircut, his eyes backtracked. What the-where those _caterpillars_?!

"Ah! I am…."- The boy took a superhero stance as triumphant music blasted from positively nowhere- "ROCK LEE!!"

Naruto didn't know what was scarier; the pose this guy just did with the freaky come-from-nowhere music, or the creatures eating away at his face. "What-what, what are _those_?!" Naruto pointed to the gigantic bugs where his eyebrows should have been.

Rock Lee looked up as far he could see. "Oh, these?! Yes, I know; brilliant, are they not?! They are just like the ones of my sensei; The Eyebrows of Gai-Sensei!"

"What- so those are _real_?!"

"Yes, I can tell by the expression on your youthful face that it is almost too good to be true, but these are real!"

Naruto honestly didn't think that was the expression he had, but he wasn't about to argue, though he was sure that he had more of a 'WTF?!YOU'RE-KIDDING-ME!!' expression on his face, but hey; he wasn't about to correct the poor guy. Rock Lee's expression changed to one of realization.

"Oh, you, my friend, must be one of the freshman's that are coming in today! I am part of the welcoming committee! Would you like me to give you a tour of the university?! It would be my pleasure to!"

Naruto shook his head a little and gave the most apologetic look he could think of while trying to not look relieved that his lying skills had gotten better. "Eh, no, you see, I just arrived and I wanted to……settle first! Yeah, and anyway, my brother's……giving me a tour……soon! Yup, actually, when he gets back! Sorry, maybe another time!"

"Ah yes; I understand Naruto! I will be seeing you soon!"

Before Naruto could even get out a goodbye, the man had already bounced off.

"That……was strange…….wait, how did he know my name?!" He sighed. "Ahh, it doesn't matter." Naruto was about to go back to having a match with the lock on the door until he heard scrambling and tripping before the door opened to a panting red faced Kiba.

"Hey dude! What took you so long?!"

"KIBA MAN! You're in my dorm?! SWEET!"

"Yeah dude! You didn't know?! They told me 'bout my dormmies 'soon as I got here!"

"No one told me anything-hey, did you see this wacko in a green spandex?"

"Aw, man, you must of met our counselor!"

"No wonder he knew my name……"

"Well come on in man! Don't just stand there!"

Kiba grabbed for some of Naruto's many bags and helped hi drag them in. "You're in room….2, I think."

"Thanks dude."

'No prob."

As Kiba left Naruto to his packing, Naruto forgot to ask one question…..

'_Who's my roommate?'_

------------

Cheking around every corner, he made his way quietly up the stairs; taking an elevator was as well as taking a risk-and this one, unlike what all those so-called heroic men with ridiculous attempts at fake foreign accents, was _not _worth it. This was a matter of life and death; one false move and-

'_What was that?!'_

A kitten's head peaked out from a potted plant along the wall.

'_Just a cat….just a cat….'_

The boy continued with ninja-like stealth towards the dorm he was assigned; 206.

'_Almost there….'_

"DID YOU SEE WHERE HE WENT?!"

"I THINK UPSTAIRS!!"

As soon as Sasuke heard the thumping on the stairs, he knew that that translated in his world meant his being ending.

"Fuck!"

Narrowing his eyes as he searched for the dorm, he(though he won't admit it) saw his savior; 206. Calmly 'darting', as he put it, for the door, he almost promised anything to the person who opened the door at that moment.

He learnt that you should never stand too close to a door when active inhabitants are present. In other(his) words, don't go near one when hyperactive morons are there.

WHAM!!!

"The FUCK!!"

Sasuke gripped his nose; the hell just happened?! One minute he was reaching for the door, then some fucker just decided that that moment was a convenient time to open it!

"Aw, dude, sorry man! Didn't see you there!"

Sasuke looked up at the idiot; this guy looked familiar……

"Oh, dude! You're that ladies' man from highschool!"

"………...."

"Come on! You know it's true! The way they hung all over you. I see what you were doing; get 'em reeled in, then they do the work for you, _if _you know what I mean."

Sasuke knew from that moment he hated the guy. He remembered him now.

'_Kiba.'_

------------------------

Yay! Done in two days! I know, it's short, and Sasu and Naru don't 're-meet' yet, but I'm like an elevator! XD Yeah, bad pun…….. Er, well, anyway…………decided to end with a cliffe, and yes: I can do that. You'll see; it'll be worth the wait, well, probably. Sry, don't know if college really has counselors or not but: it's a story, so who cares?! I don't! (but if you'd like to inform me about it, I'd be happy to get any info I can on college) Arigato for waiting patiently…I hope…


	4. Chapter 3

Yes, I know! Don't tell me! I'm aware that it's late! Very, very late! I'm really, really sry, it's just a lot was going on what with celebrations and don't forget; I have school too, and I'm not used to having a deadline for my own thing…….

Waah, I'm stalling! GOMEN!!!!! *bows* again, sry for the wait, and to show my sorry-ness and gratitude, I'll try to make this chap longer! Let's begin!

One more thing: did anyone get confused by the Uzamaki departure thingy, when they were all talking? Tell me who you thought was saying what, and I'll tell you if you're right.

You know what, I'll just put the stuff I'll use at the momento…..

Flashback : ~/~/~/(flashback-y won't be in italics, but actual flashback will)

Thought:_"kukuku…"_

Timeskip: ~`~`~`

Focus on different person: ------------

Focus on different person far away or suspense moments: ------------------------

Fuck; I don't own Naruto anything, got that?

-------------------------

"I guess I'm done….."

Naruto looked uncertainly around his half of the room. There was a few boxers peeking out of the drawer, some clothes on the closet floor and the bed was a little untidy, a lot like his desk that had a small litter of papers strewn at the surface as the laptop was lain askew on and under them. His expression changed to confident.

"Yup! Tidy as can be!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Naruto turned to the door when he heard someone talk. Someone else was moving in?

"DUDE!!!YOU KNOW!!!!"

THUMP!

" THE FUCK!"

"Dude, no need to get angry; I just punched you in the arm-"

WHAM!

"DUDE!!! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU COME AND PUNCH ME?!"

"I didn't punch you; I high-fived you in the face.(1)"

Naruto sniggered, even though his best friend just got dissed.

'_Kiba dude, you just got OWNED!!!'_

"AARRGGGGGGHH!!"

Naruto heard Kiba call his 'warrior cry', which meant the unlucky guy that was arguing with him would get it, along with a string of curses as someone tripped and things fell and broke.

He knew he would have to get involved now. With stronger curiosity, he ran out his room to a surprising sight.

His best friend was on the ground, groaning, and the guy who'd obviously beaten him up dusting himself of invisible dust. Not to forget, of course, the mess of broken potted plants and dents in the walls.

'_Kiba lost?!'_

Naruto turned angrily from kiba to the guy and back.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?! If our counselor comes in here and sees what happened to the dorm-"

"Shut up Naruto!"

Naruto glared angrily at Kiba.

"Make me dog-face!"

"Excuse me."

Naruto looked at the boy that was looking from him to Kiba with indifference.

"What?"

"Where's Room-"

"Don't bother Naruto; I'm sure emo kid here can find it by himself!"

The 'emo kid' stared a Naruto for a long time(who was opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to help him but didn't at the same time)before glaring at Kiba and stalking away with his luggage down one of the three halls.

"What a jackass……all I did was say he was good with the women……" Kiba groaned again as he stood up, cracking his neck and back.

"Yeah….." Naruto agreed uncertainly, looking down the hallway even after the boy had disappeared into one of the rooms.

He remembered that guy from highschool………

But Sasuke still looked more familiar than that…….

------------

Sasuke was angry.

No, he was fucking _pissed_.

Who the hell did Kiba think he was; he dare contradict _him_?! _Sasuke UCHIHA_?! He must have been out of his fucking mind!

'_Little pussy…'_

Sasuke unpacked his things in his room, not taking any notice of his surroundings; what did he care if he had a roommate? He would just do the same to this guy as he did to everyone else when they pissed him off; ignore him or kick his ass.

Sighing, he headed for the door again, this time to get some lunch; while he was hid-I mean, _waiting_, in the cafeteria, he didn't have time to eat-every moment was watched, every movement guarded.

Treading along the halls in silence and cautious-ness, he went back down stairs and out the door, heading for the nearest restaurant.

The Icha Icha Resturant.

------------

"C'mon Naruto! Let's go check out your uncle's new restaurant! I hear it's got babes…."

"Like I really care! I'm not going!"

"What are you; gay are something?"

"N-No! I'm just not interested in anyone…."

"Yeah, yeah-you say that all the time!"

"……."

"Well, will you go Gaara?"

"……Fine. Just because we're related, doesn't mean I'm afraid being in the same room as people with experience."

"WHAT?! I'M NOT AFRAID!!!"

"Oooooohhh, Naruto dude-BURN!!!!"

"SHUT. UP!!! FINE!! LET'S GO!!! RIGHT NOW!!!!"

He'd find out soon he should learn to keep his mouth shut and accept an insult once in a while.

The blond, terrified boy looked up at the restaurant's sign fearfully.

The Icha Icha Restaurant.

Naruto still couldn't believe he'd agreed to come here.

Kiba grinned challengingly.

"What are you waiting for man? Let's go in!"

He slapped Naruto on the back hard and pushed him forward. Naruto stumbled and glared back. Kiba raised his hands in defense.

"Sorry man. You were taking a while."

Naruto huffed and stomped up the short flight of marble-_fake_, as far as he knew; his uncle couldn't afford _real_ ones(he could barely afford the _restaurant_)-stairs and into the red and gold painted building.

As soon as he entered, he was appalled at the sight.

People making out at almost every table, lots of food let untouched, 'private booths' in the furthest parts of the place, female waiters dressed in much too revealing clothing, and most shameful of all, his uncle sitting at a table where you could see everything happening, doing nothing more than watching his hired women walk around and getting more and more of a nose bleed when their gold miniskirts rode up.

Naruto couldn't believe they were related.

"ERO-SENNIN!!!!!"

Jiraya was snapped from his 'work' by the loud slightly raspy voice in his ear.

"BAKA!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!"

"AND I TOLD YOU TO STOP SPYING ON WOMEN!!!!"

"I'M NOT SPYING!!! I'M RESEARCHING!!"

"FOR WHAT?!?! YOU'RE DIRTY BOOKS?!?!?!"

"YOU'RE JUST A KID!!!! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND THE BEAUTY OF IT!!!!"

"THE BEAUTY OF WHAT?!?! PORN?!?!"

"IT'S KNOWN AS EXPLICIT ROMANCE!!!!"

"OF COURSE YOU'D SAY THAT YOU PERVERT!!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU-"

"Sir, the customers at table 10 are ready to leave. Shall I interest them in a discount for next time?"

Jiraya went all red-faced and had that stupid grin on his face, and Naruto knew without having to look that it was one of the scantily dressed waitresses.

"Yes, yes Juli, I'll come and help you…"

And with a forgotten Naruto standing there quite indignant, Jiraya floated after the beautiful red haired woman.

"Yes, of course, this is a free-for-all hook up service; why did I expect any different?!(2)"

"There you are man! How'd you get lost?"

"Me?! I knew exactly where I was!"

As Kiba and Naruto started another argument, their plump chip-munching friend came along behind them with a very stiff-looking red head.

"What are we gonna go now? Is there any barbecue?"

"I guess we should get a table…."

Naruto, Gaara, Kiba and Choji rested at table 17, waiting for a waitress to serve them.

-----------

Sasuke knew the moment he stepped into this place he was going to have some trouble. Dozens of females everywhere, trying to lead him on with their flirty eye fluttering or sway of their bodies, none of them having an effect on him, other than disgust that so many women would give themselves to him without even knowing who he was. One-nighters; he bet that was a job they occupied themselves with other than just serving food.

As he found a table away from the booths _and_ other people, which was very rare to find, he found himself surrounded by a few of the waitresses that were eyeing him a while ago, hustling and bustling, trying to get his attention before another girl did. Sasuke sighed-he was hungry, he was tired; right now, he really didn't care _which_ of the skanks took his order, once he got his food. One of them, a pink haired girl about his age, stepped forward, trying to act innocent and shy. She swayed her body so that her clothes-if you could call it that-showed skin here and there, trying to catch his attention with her blouse unbuttoned to the middle of her chest, what little she did anyway, and finally after that long ceremony of flirting, spoke.

"I'm _Sakura_, and I'll be serving you today. Would you like to try our…special?"

"No, thank you. I'd just like the-"

"ERO-SENNIN!!!!!"

"BAKA!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!"

Sasuke slightly winced at the volume of the shouting voices. It was the manager of the restaurant (he'd asked him why there were so many female waitresses here-big mistake) and another kid….that one that was one of his dormmates……Naruto, was it? Yeah, that boy that he thought was a-

Sasuke didin't notice that Sakura was beginning to lean over him, and had stopped short when the argument had become voiced. She sighed.

'Damn, I'll have to see what's wrong….again.'

She smiled back at Sasuke though, and handed him a card, winking in the process.

"Call me, 'kay?"

Sasuke didn't even wait for her back to be turned to throw it in the candle infront of him.

The only place he'd be calling that would have anything to do with _her_ was the M.I.R.F.(mental institute for rabid fans).

-------------

Naruto wasn't very happy about his situation.

Kiba said he was 'going to the bathroom', Choji had to go to a dorm welcoming celebration, and Gaara had wondered off again, leaving Naruto alone.

In the middle of a crowd of horny people.

Shit.

Naruto's blue eyes searched in vain for one of them, finding no one familiar.

Except…………….

Did he really have a choice? Naruto scrambled over to the table where there wasn't many 'hornies'-as he called the population of the restaurant-or private booths, and leaned back in his seat in relief.

The dark haired boy across from him raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

Naruto opened his eyes to meet Sasuke's and noticed he was waiting for an answer. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"You just did actually!"

"Hn."

Naruto frowned; was he always this unresponsive? But, he being Naruto, tried to make a conversation.

"Sooo….what cha doing in here? I wouldn't expect you to be the kind of person hanging around in my uncle's restaurant-oh, I know!"

Sasuke didn't like the new look dominating Naruto's face.

"You're waiting for your _girlfriend_……wow, I didn't think you the kind to bring a girl _here_…… guess she…likes this kind of place, ne?"

Sasuke re-arched his eyebrow.

"I'm not waiting for my girlfriend. I don't-"

"Wah, you're so lucky! I've never had one!"

"I don't."

"Wha?"

"I don't have one."

"You're kidding me! _You _don't have one?! But all the girls want you! When was you're last one then?"

"There was no last one."

"But-but you _must _of been interested in _one _of them!"

"Females are annoying, slutty, dependant, and always eyeing me like a piece of meat. What do you think?"

"……"

"Well, since there seems to be no service, I'll just be going."

"Wait up! I'm coming with you! You're no leaving me here with these hornies!"

Sasuke chuckled.

"Hornies?"

"Yeah! That's what I call lots and lots of horny people!"

"Idiot."

"What was that?!?! Bastard!!!"

"Hn."

They walked out the restaurant in silence, their stomachs still rumbling.

Naruto came back to the dorm a few hours later, a bit tired from making Sasuke tell him why he didn't want a girlfriend, but it was always the same response: annoying, slutty, and so on.

He drifted to Kiba's room, and just remembered he was still angry they left him in the restaurant, scowled when he saw Kiba sitting in a green and blue beanbag playing Assassin's Creed.

He flopped down by Kiba and punched him in the arm.

"So much for going to use the bathroom jerk!"

Kiba rubbed where Naruto had hit him and scowled back.

"It was a joke! I wanted to see if you really couldn't handle being in there alone!"

"Of course I could! And I did!"

"Oh really? No one came to your rescue?"

Naruto didn't look at Kiba.

Kiba grinned triumphantly.

"Ha! Knew it! So who was it? Gaara? Or did Choji come back just to rescue you?"

"….It wasn't them….."

Kiba was generally curious now.

"It was-"

"Dude, don't tell me you gave yourself up on your first time!"

"What? Wha-NO!!! I didn't do that, you sick dog! It was SASUKE DAMMIT!!"

Kiba was quiet before-

"WHAT?!! _HIM__!?!_ THAT ASSHOLE FROM BEFORE?!!"

"He's not that bad!"

"Of COURSE!! He's doing the same thing to you that he's doing to all the women!! Making you fall for his charm!!!"

"WHAT?!?! I AM NOT FALLING FOR HIM!!! I'M STRAIGHT!!!"

"And how would you know? You ever had a girl?"

"T-That's not the point! Look, just drop it! Let's just play!"

Kiba huffed, but left it alone. It was settled that he'd just have to get at it again later.

------------

Sasuke came back to the dorm late that night. He knew he shouldn't have just told Naruto he was going to a 'no-ramen-freaks' store, but the idiot bought it, and why should he tell a guy he talked to for the first time his personal business?

Padding soundlessly to Room 2, he closed the door behind him and put the small plastic zip lock bag into his bottom draw before changing into a sweat pant and slipping into his bed, all done in the darkness of the night.

------------------------

Oh dear, my fingers cramped and because I was resting on my elbow on a few blood vessels and cut off the circulation, and I really needed to PEE!!!! Oooookkaayyy….you didn't need to know that……-_-' Well, be glad! This is a whole two pages longer, so don't go saying I didn't make it any longer and all that crap. Right, I almost forgot! 1-from a cute panda shirt I saw! 2-Charlie the Unicorn, of course! Oh, now this is two pages and a sixth longer! HA! And the 'jason' thing in ch1, I forgot this too….that was supposed to be Jason from freddy and Jason, sry about that, and ty for being patient! ^_^' I just realized something funny! Ch1 and ch2 have the exact same number of words written! That's SO WEIRD!!!! o


	5. Author's Note

I've decided to post chaps every one to two weeks instead……..sorry that you'll have to wait longer, but lately I've been feeling very exhausted since I've been going to bed at about dawn and waking up a couple of hours late for school………damn school…..-_-

Don't hold this against me, but I don't want my grades slipping any time soon, and I have a lot due since I was home with the sickies again……AND a project.….Kami, I never thought my life could actually be busy AT ALL! ~_

Well, I hope to be posting for you in a few days! ^_^


	6. Chapter 4

Again, late. Errrrrr……….-_-' Well, I do have an excuse! It might be overused and unbelievable that I say it again, but in with the sicks again! Damn, it's like every time I want to update they want to stop me, but never! *flicks crude drawings of viruses off*YOU HEAR THAT SICKS?! YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME!!!!!!!!!!! Ah, erm, well, I should just start now, ne? ^_^'

Flashback : ~/~/~/(flashback-y won't be in italics, but actual flashback will)

Thought:_"kukuku…"_

Timeskip: ~`~`~`

Focus on different person: ------------

Focus on different person far away or suspense moments: ------------------------

Own I do not.

* * *

Rubbing his eyes roughly and slowly opening them, Sasuke sat up and looked around the cream-walled room…..wait, wasn't it bare-walled too? Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'_Or so I thought……..'_

Well, of course, Sasuke was a bit, well, _irritable_, yesterday, and hadn't given the room so much as a once-over. It was hard to see in the dimly lit room, considering it was way too early for any teenager that didn't start classes until later that week to be waking up. The point is, Sasuke couldn't see too well at the moment, but he was sure there were dozens of posters up on the far side of the wall he decided to rest against, and on the wall opposite of where his bed was stationed. He scowled at the posters.

Now, you might just be asking 'what the hell's Sasuke's prob with posters?!'. And if you're not…well, do you want to read the whole story or not? Well then, be a suck-up and pretend you _are_ interested. You interested? Good.

Sasuke, actually, had absolutely NO problem with posters-in fact, he had a few of his own that he had put up. One with a picture of Linkin Park and another of Simple Plan, as well as sayings like 'Don't hate the country; Hate the people running it.'(1), and 'Peace is wished for by hopeless minds. Hope is believed for a false peace of mind.'(2). So you see, Sasuke rather sort of enjoyed posters. Just not bright happy one's with smiling idiotic vocals and nice bouncy names.

_That_, is what made Sasuke annoyed.

There, staring back at him in frozen happiness, were images of exactly that. To a normal person, these were average posters, but not to Sasuke; no, they were too……_bright_. Sasuke was stopped short of his glaring at the happiness when the bed below all the colors-which Sasuke didn't even notice before-had the lump in it move and shift, until the sheets were pulled back to reveal a blonde mess of a head and dazed barely open blue eyes.

Sasuke took a little time to recover his memory and wonder why this teenager in front of him was in his remembrance in the first place, and what the hell he was doing in the Uchiha's room.

The blondy tried to roll out of bed, but obviously didn't either now or remember that the beds were three feet off the floor, and fell with a loud thump onto the floor on his ass. Giving a yelp when he fell out of bed, he yelled when he suddenly hit the floor.

Sasuke felt his mouth twitch, wanting a smile to appear, but of course he forced it down and and settled for smirking instead.

"Well well, looks like you proved that you're a dobe and the day hasn't even started. Idiot."

Naruto's head whipped around to find the source to the mysterious voice. He jumped up at the sight of the bastard that was insulting him and pointed a finger at him, about to retort, until the pain from standing up quickly after he fell hard on his behind caught up to him. He scrunched up his face and fell back on the ground, luckily this time on a pile of clothes that didn't quite fit into the closet that was conveniently right behind him.

"Oww………"

Sasuke watched the whole show with mild amusement before getting up to start the usual cycle of trying to escape rabid animals known as fangirls.

------------

Naruto seriously hated Sasuke right now. _Seriously_ hated him! Before you think I'm trying to make his hate interesting by putting in an exclamation mark, I'm not. I'm just saying it as the silent mantra in his head kept repeating, considering I'm not really one for excitement.

'_I HATE Sasuke! What the hell's his problem anyway?! AND CALLING ME A DOBE?!!'_

"Dude, you okay? You look like you'll strangle a cat, and be happy about it…"

"I'M FINE!!!!!"

"I was just asking! No need to bitch 'cause of the time of the month!"

"KIBA!!!!!"

~/~/~/

Naruto finally managed to get up without falling lat on his ass again, holding onto the bed as he winced when he stood straight, rubbing his behind.

'_Damn……'_

Naruto made his way to his drawer, pulling out a pair of boxers, and a T-shirt and jeans from his closet before making his way to the closest bathroom and turning the knob.

Locked.

Naruto banged on the door.

"Kiba?! Hurry up!"

"I'll take my damn time _Dobe_."

Hell.

"SASUKE!!!!!!! HURRY YOU'RE BASTARDLY ASS UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE BATHROOM!!!!!"

"Hn. Quite a potty mouth, aren't we?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!"

Naruto didn't know why he got so fired up by Sasuke. Hell, he only talked to the guy yesterday! Even in high school the barely knew each other existed.

'_Hmph! It doesn't matter!'_

Naruto stomped back to his room-no, his and _Sasuke's_ room.

Just thinking about the words made him…….

A little nervous?

'_No, nononononoNO! I am NOT nervous! I'm pissed!'_

Right?

------------

Sasuke was toweling his hair with his clothes slightly damp, when as he turned the knob, a blonde streak whizzed past him, pushed him out, and slammed the door.

He blinked, narrowed his eyes, and turned back to the door.

"What the hell Dobe?! I wasn't done!"

"Too bad!"

Sasuke _would _get back at Naruto.

He turned the knob-almost breaking it off-and thrust opened the door.

~/~/~/

Naruto was still blushing.

How could that bastard-how could he…..!

"Wow Naruto, you're acting like he saw you _naked _or something….."

"I know he didn't, but still! I was almost!"

"Ohhhhhh…..key…..I….didn't need to know that…….."

"Kiba, stop joking! It's not funny!"

"I wasn't joking but, know that you mention it………"

"ARGH!"

-------------

Okay, Uchihas also never:

were confused OR more than mildly interested.

Always.

So why was THIS Uchiha both?

He had seen many guys naked, of course-gym was a mandatory class. And he _did_ happen to get just a _little_ excited when he played video games, but…….

Seeing Naruto almost naked was unusually….._intriguing._

But that didn't seem right. How could this idiot be interesting? Was it his unbelievable amount of stupidity? Sasuke snorted at that. No, his stupidity couldn't have anything to do with how his body seemed so lithe, and so………

"Hello Uchiha."

Sasuke looked up at his 'best friend'. The brunette was smirking, and that could only mean two things. Either the Hyuuga had gotten laid or he knew something about Sasuke the Uchiha really didn't want him to know.

"What, got your little boyfriend to stick his ass in the air?"

It was strange; Sasuke had never met or even heard Neji's lover's name, yet the Hyuuga managed to talk so mch about him.

"Don't be sour just because _you _won't find one."

"Who says I want one?"

"Your zoning out says different."

"Hn."

Neji knew he'd won this round, but he wanted to push Sasuke's buttons just a _little_ farther……

"But sadly, no, I haven't gotten some in a few days."

Neji's smirk widened when Sasuke's tone went paler than white.

'_Fuck him. He knows.'_

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Both of them had a tendancy to guess quite accurately what others were about to say. Or what the were thinking, and most people said they must be physic, but Uchiha and Hyuuga just thought superstitions were a load of crap.

"Well then……"

"No, I'm not going to a brothel."

"Sasuke, we've been friends for a long time, and if you ever need help with anything-homework, anger management, hooking up with a guy-you know I'll always be there for you."

"Save it Hyuuga; I don't need your crap right now."

"Oh, but you do; you just simply _must _ heard what I thinks making you stressed."

Sasuke coul basically see the tiny horns sprouting on Neji's head.

"I think, Uchiha, that you're taking a liking to a certain someone, and you just don't want to admit it, am I right?"

"……….."

"Ah, I see, the silent treatment. So my assumptions were obviously pointed in the right direction?"

"……………"

"Clearly, yes. Oh, finally, Sasuke's got a little crush?"

Sasuke had had a-fucking- enough.

Not trusting himself enough not to break Neji's face and pee on it, he shoved his hands into his pockets and strode away, leaving a victorious Hyuuga in his wake.

* * *

There! The shortest chap I've done for this so far! No complaining, or this goes on HIATUS!!! I have some exams(why the hell in the middle of the school year I don't fucking know), boy trouble, friend trouble, a speech that has my grade depending on it-yeah, might seem like barely anything to you great fanfitcion goddesses(and gods), but to a newbie of the likes of me, it's a fugding lot! So plz, don't desert me yet, just WAIT!!!!! WAIT!!!!!! The great chapters are to come!!!!!!!! Speaking of future chaps, next one's time skip to first day of classes. SO CHECK 4 IT!!!!!!! *writing next chap*


	7. Chapter 5

_As you know, it was Thanksgiving, so I was kinda distracted from writing. I stayed up for two days straight! And I don't drink coffee! And I have-yup, you guessed it-four projects to do due in a week, so, yeah. As I said, it's time skip, so, um, just in case you got….confused…or anything like that….. -_-' Um, I'll just stop talking now; theoretically speaking, since I wasn't talking in the first place…uh...never mind! _

I'm leaving the original intro the same (above), so you can see that I started working on this during that time. ^_^' I kinda got the writer's block, or lost the writer's _everything_; one or the other. Then I started the Fall Out Boy ones and, well….got a bit sidetracked….heheh…=_='

Flashback : ~/~/~/(flashback-y won't be in italics, but actual flashback will)

Thought:_"kukuku…"_

Timeskip: ~`~`~`

Focus on different person: -

Focus on different person far away or suspense moments: -

If you haven't realized by now I don't own Naruto, you are a total dumbass. ^_^

Being completely pissed was one thing.

Being in denial was another.

Unfortunately, an Uchiha who had never experienced one couldn't tell them apart. Hence the reason a certain Uchiha was in a very foul mood.

Ever since the Uchiha had left behind a Huuyga after being humiliated, he questioned his current standards. Unattainable. Cool. Cold. Prodigy. Hot. That's what everyone said he was, though he could care less what people thought. Nevertheless, was he really as everyone said? He thought back to when he and Naruto ate at that fast food place after exiting (*cough* escaping *cough) his uncle's restaurant. Naruto had laughed when Sasuke told him how on his twelfth birthday when he tried to go outside there was a huge pink monster that scared the crap out of him and made him run back inside. Turns out it was just presents from the girls in the neighborhood that ended up flooding their whole yard. And driveway.

Somehow, looking back on it now, Sasuke was beginning to think that a giant pink blob would be better than getting those 'gifts', considering what _exactly _was in them…

Anyway, Sasuke realized with a hard crash back down to reality, that it was not exactly the first thing he would think of as of that his roommate was cute when he giggled.

This was very bad.

But, fortunately, it had been three days since that, and they were back to ignoring each other and calling each other names, except not as scathing as usual.

Sasuke sighed tiredly as he looked down at his schedule. Kami, he would give whatever being that was up there his life as a servant if there were no girls in any of his classes.

For some reason, those other-worldly figures must have been in a way disgraced or insulted by some great-great-great-great grandwhatever that they decided to punish through not only them but their descendants as well. That, or they just simply disliked Sasuke for God knows what reason. Sasuke was hoping it was just the former, so next time he visited the Uchiha burial ground he could blame everything that happened to him his first week of classes on those fart bags that fate decided he was to be related to.

Let's start from the beginning…

Two days ago, the start of classes, is when Sasuke's fourth year-long trip to hell started…

~/~/~/

Sasuke had tried to simply make his way to his first class, which happened to be Chemistry.

Ah, the things karma can do to you.

Sasuke had just stepped foot into his classroom and he could already sense death in the air. His death.

Among the few boys that were actually there, were the ones that Sasuke feared- I mean hated the most; the girls with rabid-ness written all over them.

Sasuke cautiously made his way to an empty seat in the back, making sure when he walked to never brush against any of the occupants.

_All that ninja training for nothing….._

Sasuke's elbow lightly touched a girls spill of wavy hair.

'_Shit.'_

The girl looked up from her doodling.

"Hey, watch i-"

"Sorry."

Sasuke walked briskly away before the girl could get a good look at his face.

'_Damn it, that was close. Too close.'_

Sasuke had to sit through an hour of trying to listen to whatever it was that that old windbag was trying to say while drifting off half-way through his own sentence.

Try going through that the whole day.

Well, except the windbag part; those professors weren't so bad-_except_ for the women that hit on him.

~/~/~/

Yes, you're thinking 'well, that isn't so bad, considering this _is_ Sasuke', aren't you? Well, what if I said that he wasn't so lucky as to avoid the species of the fangirl for more than his first period…? Yes, you're starting to feel sorry for him, aren't you? And you pity him too? Geez, you really must be knowing what he's going through. But he doesn't want your pity; I kinda feel bad to say that he doesn't give a bullshit for your pity. He would rather you shove it up your ass. All he wants is for you to be his principal, and change his schedule to all boys classes. You're not? Well then, he doesn't give a damn about you. Tough.

~/~/~/

Uh, WAY too long a flashback.

Sasuke made his way to his building tiredly, exhausted from the week in hell. While he was walking up the stairs, a short red head whizzed by him, running at full speed, the whole time muttering 'fuckfuckfuck'. Sasuke had stared for a split second at the figure, because the person was only there _for _a split second. He blinked once, and continued, forgetting about the odd event. He was completely worn out, and he'd really appreciate if he didn't run into any unwelcoming people.

Karma really is a bitch.

"Ah, Sasuke. How interesting to see you again."

"Huuyga. Touché."

"I would like to converse with you about your relationship problems, being as they are your first and I would be honored to hear about them, but I'm occupied at the moment."

"Hn. What, lost someone?"

"As a matter a fact, no. Someone _happened_ to escape."

"I'm guessing that, since your bother to search for anyone is limited, it's someone I know?"

Neji thought a moment, before his eyes slid back to Sasuke and he answered slowly.

"More or less."

"What kind of answer is that? Do I know them or not?"

"You may know _of _them, but you may or may not know them."

Sasuke racked his brains; someone he heard of, but never met. He smirked.

"You lost your uke?"

"He…_escaped_."

"Hn. Tough."

Sasuke went on his way and opened his dorm door and went in.

"I think I saw him running down the stairs saying fuck like he was on the verge of death. Him?"

"Perhaps. Any description?"

"Short. Definitely short. And red hair."

"Why, yes then, that's him."

"Hn."

Sasuke closed the door as Neji continued his search, having a better idea as to where his lover was.

~/~/~/

Naruto was laying down on his stomach after his shower working on some seriously tough work.

'_Stupid. Stupid stupid STUPID! I knew I shouldn't have taken Biology! How the hell am I supposed to know the parts of the skull and spine by the end of the week? I wish Shikamaru could give me the answers…'_

The bedroom door opened and he looked up, hoping it was Kiba with some stolen cheat sheets. The raven raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Naruto groaned in his head; Sasuke kinda _was_ his only option. He bit his lip as he tried to figure out a way to ask without sounding desperate. "Could you…..um….maybe…kinda…_help_, me with….uh…"

He scratched the back of his head, avoiding looking at Sasuke. No way was he looking the Uchiha in the eye while he groveled. No. Way.

"?" He rushed the words out, hoping Sasuke didn't know what he'd said and just didn't bother to ask him to repeat.

Sasuke stared, slightly frowning before smirking, walked over to his desk, put down his bag, and picked up his own Biology notebook, which was quite thick for, you know, a notebook. He threw it at Naruto, who really wasn't that good at catching and got it in the face. He was about to curse Sasuke out before he put up a finger, signaling silence. "Copy the last seven pages of notes and study them. If you're a total lost cause and can't memorize at least a page of it in the next hour, then I'll help you."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, and it was through and through nothing but cute in Sasuke's head. He nodded once and settled down at his desk, getting out his textbook for Chemistry and sinking into his study routine.

He had just about memorized most of the chapter when his brain went to a screeching halt. He just thought Naruto was cute. Nononono. NO. Those were NOT the thoughts that should even cross his mind, let alone fit snugly there.

'_Naruto is not CUTE. He's…well, only when he sticks his tongue out in that cute way he's…..kinda…a little…..cute.'_ Sasuke glared at his book as Neji's words ran though his head.

'_I think, Uchiha, that you're taking a liking to a certain someone, and you just don't want to admit it, am I right?'_

Sasuke slammed his book shut and let his head slump on to his desk with a tiny thump.

'_I don't like the dobe. I don't like the idiot. I don't like the dumbass. I DON'T like Naruto.'_

He heard shifting and the squeaking of a bed before the presence of Naruto behind him, most likely looking at him like his cheese was slipping off his cracker. Naruto cleared his throat. "I, um, memorized most of it…..except page four and some of five…could you…um…" Sasuke lifted his head and looked up at his notebook in Naruto's hand, then at Naruto, then back at his notebook, and gave him a tiny, split second tug of the corners of his lips that could almost most possibly have a chance of maybe being a very slight smile instead of a random mouth spazz.

"Sure."

Phew. I haven't worked on this in more than two years. I almost forgot how to write this. Actually, I probably did but I just can't tell because I'm so out of practice. So, if it is actually worse than the other chapters, please inform me. Or…keep it to yourself. Whichever preferred.


	8. Author's Note: Grateful Beyond Belief

Hi. Um...yeah. Sorry this isn't a chapter...-_-'

I just want to say...

I was having a pretty bad day, and I felt really depressed. And because I felt depressed, new things came rushing at me to be depressed about; one of those things being my writing. '_Why does no one review? Am I really that bad? Maybe I should give up writing...'_

I was extremely depressed.

For the fun of it- ok, no, not for fun. Just to clean out my mail, I checked my e-mail, the one for (and various other things), and started checking e-mails, without reading what they said. After, when I was about to delete them, I - by pure chance - caught sight of one, saying 'Story Alert'. I was pretty suprised, to say the least. So, I went though all the ones I'd checked, unchecking any to do with fanfiction, and started actually reading the e-mails. There were a lot of 'Story Alerts' and 'Favorite Story'. More than I thought. I realized you don't need reviews to feel like people might like your writing, just people to quietly enjoy. It did, to say the least, make my day quite a lot less troubling and depressing.

To those who did that...even though you think nothing of it...

I am very grateful; thank you.

(the only reason I'm posting this on 'College Suprises' is because it seems to be the most popular. it is not the only story to get more attention than I anticipated.)


End file.
